Dreamworld
Dreamworld is a Candy Crush Saga world with new exciting levels available. It's required that you complete level 50 in order to access Dreamworld. Additionally a player cannot progress to new levels in the Dreamworld until the equivalent level is completed in Reality. For example Dreamworld level 171 cannot be played until Reality episode Cupcake Circus is completed. Clicking on the lock brings up a popup box which says: Next dream is locked complete another episode in the Saga to unlock your next dream adventure. In Dreamworld, Tiffi is tired, having just helped many mascots. She goes to bed and ends up in Dreamworld. There are 665 levels in Dreamworld. The first 65 levels were released on November 27, 2013 and the mobile devices on December 10, 2013, almost 2 months after the release of the episode Meringue Moor. On May 6th, 2015, King ceased making further episodes as Dozy Dawn was released, marking this series' final ending at a final count of 665 levels. See the full list of Dreamworld levels. Levels There are 665 known levels in Dreamworld. The levels are almost identical to the first 665 normal levels, with additional blockers. Timed levels are replaced by other level types, usually still being based on the Reality counterparts. The levels are usually harder than their counterparts, either having fewer moves or having more colours, for example level 31 has 5 colours as opposed to 3 in the Reality counterpart. Level 70 is also another much harder one, which has 20 moves instead of the original 50 and no helper striped candies. Level 68 is also very hard due to having 18 moves instead of 22 and 6 colours instead of 5. The shape of the board is sometimes redesigned as well. Some levels even have entirely different Dreamworld counterparts with designs unique to Dreamworld; examples of this are levels 172, 189, and 211. Even on levels which are identical in layout and moves, their two and three star target scores are higher. Examples are level 33, level 152, and level 287. See hardest level in Dreamworld and hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. On the other hand, some hard Reality levels are easier in Dreamworld, even though there are fewer moves available. Release dates *1-65: November 27, 2013 (earliest date but it was delayed for some people) *66-95: January 23, 2014 *96-110: February 6, 2014 *111-125: February 19, 2014 *126-140: February 26, 2014 *141-170: March 5, 2014 *171-185: March 19, 2014 *186-200: April 2, 2014 *201-215: April 14, 2014 *216-245: April 28, 2014 *246-260: May 14, 2014 *261-290: May 28, 2014 *291-305: June 11, 2014 *306-320: June 25, 2014 (Moonstruck Booster available for everyone) *321-335: July 9, 2014 *336-350: July 16, 2014 *351-365: July 30, 2014 *366-380: August 13, 2014 *381-395: August 27, 2014 *396-410: September 10, 2014 *411-425: September 24, 2014 *426-440: October 8, 2014 *441-455: October 22, 2014 *456-470: November 6, 2014 *471-485: November 19, 2014 *486-500: December 3, 2014 *501-515: December 18, 2014 *516-530: December 29, 2014 *531-545: January 14, 2015 *546-560: January 29, 2015 *561-575: February 11, 2015 *576-590: February 25, 2015 *591-605: March 11, 2015 *606-620: March 25, 2015 *621-635: April 8, 2015 *636-650: April 22, 2015 *651-665: May 6, 2015 (final Dreamworld episode) Boosters are rewarded upon completion of all Dreamworld levels. Trivia *'Only the first 665 levels have a Dreamworld counterpart, while level 666 and beyond do not'. *'Dreamworld does not have any timed levels due to the moon struck system relating to the limited number of moves.' They are still based on their Reality counterparts, with 5 exceptions. They were replaced by 7 moves levels (20, 27, 43, 59, 64, 94, and 358), 15 jelly levels (32, 84, 108, 121, 151, 177, 198, 204, 223, 267, 343, 373, 433, 462, and 618), 6 ingredients levels (80, 139, 159, 189, 211, and 297), and 10 candy order levels (134, 145, 166, 182, 237, 252, 283, 313, 328, and 403). **In addition, two of the jelly levels has been replaced by candy order levels (172 and 276, both misplaced levels based on a different Reality level), and one moves level being replaced with a jelly level (612). **Five Dreamworld levels with timed Reality counterparts are not based on any Reality level; the designs are exclusive to Dreamworld. They are levels 204, 211, 283, 297, and 328. *'The map of most Dreamworld episodes up to World Five and the banners of the first eleven episodes are an inverted version of Reality in facebook.' **The map of Episode 3 is not inverted, but still heavily redesigned for Dreamworld, while keeping their designs directly based on Reality. **Pudding Pagoda remains uninverted in Episode 5. **Episode 6 and further on are all non-inverted. In addition, the redesigns and embellishments for Dreamworld is less prominent, and more like a copy-and-paste of the Reality versions. **The distance between Nocturnal Nuisance to Dozy Dawn is slightly longer than the distance between Glazed Grove and Fizzy Falls, possibly to highlight the final nature of Dozy Dawn. Notice that this pathway is squiggly and inverted compared to its Reality counterpart? **Dozy Dawn is the only Dreamworld episode to show no resemblance to its Reality counterpart, even on mobile. It however keeps its level designs and its pathway. **Some episodes have pathways that are completely different from their reality counterparts on Facebook. They are Twilight Egg Blooming Bakery, Funky Fortress, Bonkers Bakery, and Jiggly Gym. Dozy Dawn, the final episode, is still identical to Fizzy Falls, however. *'Formerly in mobile, all Dreamworld maps and appearances are inverted copy-and-paste versions of their Reality versions.' The Extraordinary Estate update caused the Dreamworld on mobile version to no longer be the backward map of Reality; they are now simply a tinted version of the Reality map (with the sole exception of Dozy Dawn). *Like in Reality, the map is divided into worlds by clouds (web version only). *The entire world is dedicated to level 500, though in a manner considerably dissimilar to Episode 15 which is dedicated to level 200. It is the main reason why the gap between the release of Meringue Moor and Ice Cream Caves is very long. *For unknown reasons, champion titles for Dreamworld are not present. *Every level either has five or six candy colours due to the fact Moon Struck always has four colours. In a five colour level, one colour gets removed, whilst two get removed in a six colour level. *Some of the six-colour Reality levels have five colours in Dreamworld. They are levels 29, 100, 108, 121, 122, 125, 134, 139, 147, 159, 176, 237, 267, 283, 306, 365, 371, 377, 421, 628, 633, and 660. However, some of the five-colour Reality levels have six colours in Dreamworld. They are levels 11, 12, 19, 27, 46, 54, 65, 68, 167, 188, 198, 240, 358, 359, 367, 380, 414, 426, 427, 438, 440, 441, 459, 462, 501, 537, 541, 543, 545, 572, 583, 594, 598, 626, 655, and 663. It should be noted that levels 65, 167, 414, 438, 440 and 459 originally have six colours in their Reality counterpart before they are nerfed. *Some of the Dreamworld levels have more moves than their Reality counterpart (1, 2, 3, 9, 15, 17, 18, 31, 65, 113, 114, 185, 200, 276, 309, 331, 336, 357, 376, 421, 435, 436, 458, 459, 460, 479, 526, 530, 594, 596, 616, and 653). *Two of the Dreamworld levels are erroneous copies of a previous Dreamworld level. Level 172 is an exact copy of Level 157. Level 276 is misplaced as level 281, and the design is meant to be the original design for level 281. The latter actually received three nerfs without undergoing any correction to its Reality counterpart! **Level 381 of the infamously difficult Fanciful Fort was once an erroneous copy of level 396, but with the release of Rambunctious Riffs, it was corrected. It is also an easy level. *If you go to the FAQ at king.com, it states that Dreamworld is unlocked once players pass level 35. However, the truth is that you will need to pass level 50 to unlock Dreamworld. This was subsequently fixed. *The game colour theme is purple instead of pink. *There are some levels which are milestone levels on some level types. **For the jelly levels, ***The 100th jelly level is level 218. ***The 200th jelly level is level 447. ***The 300th jelly level is level 652. **For the ingredients levels, ***The 100th ingredient drop is level 383. **For the candy order levels, ***The 100th order level is level 407. *Many players believe that the game biases the boards to one colour. This is actually true, especially with colours on the moon scale. Say the scale is tilted toward green and you need oranges to balance the scale. The game will give you more greens in the form of a cascades, leading to an unfair loss. *Dozy Dawn is the last episode in the Dreamworld. It ends with Tiffi finally waking up. *Many Dreamworld levels are considered harder than their Reality counterpart and can be very frustrating. This is especially true for Candy Order levels and Ingredients levels. Examples include 189, 198, 237, 289, 297, 325, 341, 376, 430, 434, and 541. Conversely, Moves levels and Jelly levels can be much easier than their Reality counterparts. These include 97, 98, 275, 461, 470, 492, and 530. Gallery Web version= Dreamworld-Icon.png|Click on this button to enter Dreamworld Reality-Icon.PNG|Click on this button to return to Reality Moon struck booster fb.png|When Moonstruck booster is unlocked Odus sleeps (Reality).gif|Odus sleeps Odus wake up (Dreamworld).gif|Odus wakes up Odus on locked cloud.PNG|Next dream is locked! Odus sunset (Dreamworld).gif|Enter Dreamworld Odus dawn (Dreamworld).gif|Return Reality Lightstar (Dreamworld).gif|Light stars Locked Cloud - DW.gif|A locked cloud on Dreamworld Dreamworld description.png|Enter Dreamworld! |-| Mobile version= Condition for unlocking Dreamworld.png|Condition required to unlock Dreamworld Dreamworld unlocked.png|Dreamworld unlocked Odus mobile switch rl.png|Press to enter Dreamworld Odus mobile switch dw.png|Press to return to Reality R to DW mobile.gif|Animation when you click to enter Dreamworld |-| Splash screen= CCS splash 34.png|The condition of unlocking Dreamworld CCS splash 35.png|Effects of Tiffi's slumber CCS splash 36.png|Odus carrying Tiffi to Dreamworld CCS splash 37.png|The reason why the moon scale must not be tilted CCS splash 38.png|Going far in Reality will unlock more Dreamworld levels |-| Misc= 10151315 582216498542848 18876053 n.png|An artwork of Dreamworld The FAQ is lying.png|The king.com FAQ is lying. One actually needs to pass level 50 to unlock Dreamworld. This is the old version. Dreamworld error fixed.PNG|The new updated FAQ fixes this mistake |-| Icon= Dreamworldicon.png|Icon Category:Elements Category:Dreamworld